


Best Thing I Got

by Madigranger



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigranger/pseuds/Madigranger
Summary: Riley and Maya begin their high school lives together. Maya realizes she might have feelings for her best friend.





	1. Girl Meets High School

Girl Meets High School

“This is it! High school!”

“We’re gonna own this place!”

Riley and Maya had taken their first steps into the building where they would spend the next four years- Abigail Adams High School. 

After a brief look around at the, somewhat intimidating, surroundings, Maya held onto Riley- afraid to lose her in the crowd. “Riles? What if we don’t own this place?”

“Relax, Maya. We will! And besides, we have each other.” Riley laced her arm through Maya’s, and the two of them headed for homeroom. They were thrilled to see that their schedules matched almost perfectly, though they both were dreading 6th period- Maya would go to her elective art class, and Riley, to music appreciation. Riley had begged her father to speak to the high school staff and get her schedule changed, but Cory insisted, noting that her prior experience in art wouldn’t set her up for a good grade. Plus, some time away from Maya in school would be “healthy” and she could “make new friends.” Both girls groaned obnoxiously when this was said, but had also learned that making new friends had been a great thing for them so far. Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were a great addition to their group.

“The classrooms are right next door, so we can walk each other to class,”

“AND out of class!” riley added. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was nervous about leaving Maya. Not that the hour without her would really be unbearable, but that without Maya, she wasn’t as confident in herself. Maya felt the same, only she knew she wasn’t as good at focusing and understanding the content without Riley to help her. Art, though, was somewhere she felt comfortable. 

The bell sounded, marking the start of class. 

“Ok Riles, it’s just an hour! We can do this.” Maya said, encouragingly.

“Of course. See you soon, Peaches.” The girls smiled at each other, and held eyes. 

“…Riles? Honey?” 

“Yes?” Said Riley, in a full grin. 

“You’ve gotta let go of my hand.” 

“Oh, sorry. Bye.” Maya watched Riley disappear into the doorway of Music, and she stepped into Art class. 

At first glance, it already seemed so much more high-end than middle school. The supplies were more expensive, and there was so much of it! Tools and materials Maya had never even seen. There were a few older students who had brought their own in from home- she hoped her pencil would suffice for the first day. 

“Hello everyone! Welcome! Take your seats.” The teacher began. A girl took her seat next to Maya. She recognized the girl vaguely- she had been a year ahead of Riley and Maya when they were in seventh grade. The sight of a familiar face was comforting. 

The teacher went over the basics of what the class would cover, and Maya grew more excited with each listed assignment- something she had never felt in a class before. 

“This week, we’ll start with something simple- create a piece that captures you. Choose any medium you’d like. Your first piece of work should be something to help us all to get to know you. Show us who you are, and who you’d like to be from here on out.” The bell rang, and Maya jumped out of her desk, ready to tell Riley all about it. Just as they’d planned, they met in front of the lockers right between the doors. 

“How was it? I missed you!” Riley cheered, wrapping Maya into a hug, 

“I missed you too! It was cool actually. Our first assignment is to create something that represents who we are.”

“Oh, what are you going to make?” 

“I was hoping you could help me, actually.” 

“Really? You want my help with art?” Riley was shocked. 

“Not with that part. You just…know me better than I know myself. Maybe you can think of some ideas.” Maya thought of Riley the moment the assignment was announced. Her best friend, the person who made Maya who she as. How could she introduce herself to the world without also introducing Riley?

“Sounds like this calls for a Bay Window Brain Storm Session!” Riley announced. Other students in the hall looked at them with odd expressions. Ones that, had they been alone, would have reduced them to 2 inches tall. Together, they didn’t care who stared. They had each other. 

Up Next: Riley and Maya discuss who Maya is, and Maya starts to realize she isn’t entirely sure. And, that there’s one part of herself in particular she hasn’t been able to understand…


	2. Girl Meets Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Maya discuss who Maya is, and Maya starts to realize she isn’t entirely sure. And, that there’s one part of herself in particular she hasn’t been able to understand…

Riley and Maya discuss who Maya is, and Maya starts to realize she isn’t entirely sure. And, that there’s one part of herself in particular she hasn’t been able to understand… 

As soon as the girls reached Riley’s room, they let their bags fall to the floor, and flopped onto the bed. 

“Wow.” Maya sighed.

“That was…” 

“Different.” They both agreed. 

“But good?” Riley asked, hopefully. 

“I think so.” Maya reached over for Riley’s hand, and together they swung out of the bed and sat in their favorite place- the bay window. Riley grabbed a notebook and pen, and began a list. 

“Things About Maya- one: You love art. Two: You love your mom. Three-”

“I love you.” Maya added. Riley smiled and wrote her own name on the list. 

“D’aww, Peaches!” she giggled. “Okay, what else? You like…music, and your ferret. You’re strong, and brave!”

“Am I?”

“Maya, you once bit a man on the subway!” A smirk appeared on Maya’s face. 

“I did, didn’t I? He was being rude to you, I had no choice! Come on, what else is there?”

“Hmm…You’re funny, you’re smart in ways that a lot of people aren’t. You see details. You see people.”

“I guess so, but how am I supposed to make art out of any of this?” Maya slouched back against the window in defeat. 

“Pick the important things. The parts of you that are the loudest. Then just…see what comes out.” Riley handed the paper and pen over to Maya. 

“Okay, let’s see…” Maya scratched on the pad for a few minutes, trying to form a rough idea of what she would paint for class. “How’s this?” Maya turned it around to show Riley. 

“It’s…us!” Maya had sketched two hands, both wearing rings identical to the ones the girls shared, and around their clasped fingers were sparks in all directions. “I was thinking these parts could all be different colors. All the different qualities of mine.”

“That’s great Maya, but why is my hand there?”

“Because, those parts of me shine brighter when I have you.” 

“Aww! Ring Power!” Riley shouted, raising her hand. “Thunder!”

“Lightning!” 

The girls set the project aside, and talked more about their first day at high school, and what they were anticipating for tomorrow. Still, Maya couldn’t get one thing out of her head- where the idea for the painting had come from. How when she held Riley’s hand, those were the sparks she felt in real life. She just didn’t understand why this also made her feel a little sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Riley and Maya notice things about High Schoolers that weren’t as present in Middle School, and Maya gets asked a question that changes the way she acts with her best friend.


	3. Girl Meets Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Maya notice things about High Schoolers that weren’t as present in Middle School, and Maya gets asked a question that changes the way she acts with her best friend.

Riley and Maya notice things about High Schoolers that weren’t as present in Middle School, and Maya gets asked a question that changes the way she acts with her best friend.

The girls’ next day at school was a little less scary- they knew all of their teachers and where they had class. One of which, was being taught by Riley’s father. Most high school students would have been embarrassed to have a parent be their teacher, but Riley was thrilled! She and her friends loved having him as a teacher, and he was always there to guide them in life as well as academics. 

Riley and Maya were on their way to class when they both uncomfortably noticed the same thing. 

“Uh…Riles? Do you see what I’m seeing?” Maya asked nervously. 

“A bunch of people making out in the hall way?”

“Yep.” Occasionally in middle school, the girls would hear of people kissing, or even see a quick peck in the hall between couples. This, however, was much different. In a secluded section of the hall, several couples were holding hands, making googley-eyes and sucking each other’s faces. Grabbing each other’s hands, the girls stared at the ground and power-walked through the hall to get to class. 

“That’s disgusting!” Riley exclaimed, dropping her books on her desk. 

“What is?” Mr. Matthews asked. 

“The slobber-fest in the hall.” Maya added. “Better get used to it Riles, That’ll probably be us someday!” Her comment drew Corey’s full attention. “I mean not us, but you know…” she mumbled under her breath. Riley’s father didn’t seem to acknowledge this, but was enraged by the idea of his daughter kissing anyone. 

“No! No- it will not!” 

Maya laughed. “What? You don’t want to see your daughter and Huckleberry playing tonsil hockey at their locker?” She made a grotesque kissing face as she took her seat. Her cheeks were flushed, but she wasn’t sure why. Did the topic of PDA make her that uncomfortable?

“Don’t worry dad, I have a little more sense than those two!” Riley jabbed a finger at Darby and Yogi, who had just walked in. The two of them shrugged, accepting guilt, and took their seats. 

After class, Maya stopped at her locker to pick up her art project. 

“Maya they’re all going to love it! I love it! I want it- can I have it?” Riley asked, bouncing in place. 

“Of course, pumpkin. Just let me get a grade on it, first.” On the square canvas, Maya had painted the sketch she had drawn of her and Riley holding hands, their rings coming to life with color. 

“Yay! I’ll hang it right by the window!” Riley skipped off to class, leaving Maya smiling after her. 

When it was her turn to present, Maya placed her painting on the easel in the front of the room. 

“So Maya, what have you got for us?” The teacher asked. 

“This is my best friend Riley and I. We have these rings we got for each other. When I’m with her, I’m more…myself. All of my good qualities seem to shine through, and the bad just doesn’t matter to her, or to me. I couldn’t tell you who I am without telling you who she is. We’re a part of each other.” The room filled with polite applause, and the next student came to the stand. Maya took her seat, and the girl beside her tapped her shoulder. 

“Hey, so that girl, Riley? Is she…your girl friend?” 

“Yeah, we’re super close! Practically sisters!”

“No, I mean like…is she your girlfriend? Are you dating?” Maya was taken aback by the idea. Her and Riley were closer than a lot of people, but no one had ever mistaken them for a couple. 

“Oh no, not at all we’re…just friends.” It almost hurt to say JUST friends, as is their friendship were worth less than one that was romantic. 

“Okay, I just wanted you to know…it’s okay if she is. You don’t have to be afraid. Especially here- art class is typically a very accepting place.”

“Uh…thanks.” Maya thought about the interaction for the rest of the hour, unsure of how it made her feel. She wasn’t offended, or anything. It just never struck her how the two of them must look sometimes to other people. 

When Riley popped up next to Maya after class, she grabbed her hand and began skipped excitedly, making plans for after school. Maya snatched her hand away quickly, looking around. 

“Maya? What’s wrong?” Riley’s voice sounded a little hurt. 

“Nothing, I just don’t think we should hold hands anymore. Not in school, at least.” Riley looked confused. 

“Is this because of all those couples we saw earlier? Don’t worry, Maya. No one is going to think we’re a couple.”

“Well, what if they did?”

“What?”

“What if…someone thought that we were a couple?” Riley took a moment to consider where this might be coming from. 

“Did someone say something to you?”

“No, Riles, it wasn’t like that.”

“Are you being picked on for holding hands with me? We’re best friends, how can anyone-”

“Riley! I promise, okay, it wasn’t like that. The older kids, they aren’t used to seeing you and I so close. I just didn’t want them to stare or do anything to upset you. That’s all.”

“Don’t worry about me, Peaches. If I’m holding your hand, there’s nothing that could get me down.” The girls intertwined their fingers and went about their day. Maya felt a little better, but still wondered who else would think of her and Riley as a couple, and if she even cared if they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Maya has a dream, Riley makes a new friend. One who picks up on something about Maya.


	4. Girl Meets a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya has a dream, Riley makes a new friend. One who picks up on something about Maya.

Maya rolled over in her bed, not ready to get up just yet. When she opened her eyes, Riley was lying right next to her. 

“Morning, Peaches.” her voice was smooth as silk. Without giving Maya the chance to react, she leaned over on the pillow and kissed Maya’s lips, a hand running through her messy blonde hair. 

Maya started awake, heart pounding. She looked around, but Riley was nowhere. It was a dream. Maya let out a heavy breath, and felt heat creeping into her cheeks. She tried to shake off the dream, but felt an odd pit in her stomach for the rest of the day. Maya decided not to stop at Riley’s window that morning. 

Peaches: Hey Riles, I’ll meet you at school today, okay?

Pumpkin: Sure. Everything alright?

Peaches: Yup. See you 

When Maya arrived at school, she spotted Riley near the front doors talking to a boy she’d never seen before. He wore a beanie over his hair, and a scarf on his neck. He looked a little older, but had a soft face. 

“Hey, Riles.” Maya almost choked on Riley’s name.

“Oh hey Maya! This is my friend Drew. We have Music together.”

“Nice to meet you, Maya. I’ve heard a lot about you.” The boy extended a hand to Maya, who noted his painted nails. Maya wasn’t much for shaking hands, but took it anyways. 

“Hi, I like your scarf.”

“Thanks.” A bell sounded around them. “Gotta get to class. See you later!”

“He seems…” Maya trailed off her sentence. 

“Yes?” 

“Different.” she finished, simply. 

“He is. He’s very nice, and so funny Maya you’ll love him!”

Maya and Riley went about their day, and Maya was grateful to forget about her dream. It wasn’t until lunch that she was reminded of it. Riley invited Drew to sit with the girls and their friends. He introduced himself to the others, who were all very welcoming. A little into the conversation, Drew noticed Lucas glancing in his direction. 

“Yeah, I know. I get a lot of looks like that.” Lucas was caught off guard.

“Wh-what? I didn’t mean to-”

“No it’s fine, I should probably tell you guys now. I don’t want to waste your time wondering. I’m gay.” The group was silent, but the smile on Riley’s face never faltered. “If you guys aren’t okay with that, then…”

“Of course we are!” It was Farkle who spoke up first. “I doesn’t matter to us at all, as long as you feel comfortable sharing that.”

“Yeah, it makes no difference to us.” added Lucas. Maya let out a sigh, and the others seemed to notice. 

“What about you?” Jake asked. 

“Oh, yeah, it’s cool! Absolutely!” The group loosened up, and continued their conversations, but Riley gave Maya a curious look. Maya looked back with an I’ll explain later glance, and she left it alone.

Riley and Maya catch up later, before their 6th period. 

“So what was up, earlier? You seemed tense. Is this about Jake, being…gay?”

“No, I mean…I’m cool with him and all, he seems great. It’s just…well today I had this…Riles, I had this dream…”

“Hey guys!” Jake popped in between them. “Ready for Mr. Jones to lecture us today on the proper way to clean a wind-instrument?” 

“Exciting! I’ll see you Maya, we’ll talk soon okay?” Riley patted Maya’s hand and went to class, leaving Maya and Jake alone. 

“Hey, Maya. I want you to know, you can talk to me if you need to.”

“What? What for?”

“I saw how you looked earlier, and I also see how you look at Riley. The reason I told you guys at lunch wasn’t so much because I thought you needed to know. I did it to see what they would say. To show you what they would say.”

Maya was speechless. How could someone she barely knew pick up on something she wasn’t even sure she felt? Something she wouldn’t even admit to herself?

“I’ve been there, alright.” Jake went to class, and Maya stood frozen for a few more moments, before the second bell gave her a push to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Maya has a serious chat with Riley, but she doesn’t understand. Lucas, however, does.


	5. Girl Meets Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya has a serious chat with Riley, but she doesn’t understand. Lucas, however, does

After school, Maya went straight to Riley’s room. She had never been so nervous to talk to her best friend. Maya told Riley everything, every little embarrassing detail, because she knew she would never be judged. This time, things were different. What if Riley rejected her? What if it was too much?

Riley sat in the bay window, and patted the pillow next to her. Maya stood by the bed, without moving. 

“Maya? Come on, I thought you wanted to talk about something.”

“I do, but Riles…I’m afraid that once we do…you won’t want me to sit there with you again.”

“Maya! You know there is nothing you could ever-”

“There’s something.” Maya stepped up to the window and took her seat, but couldn’t look Riley in the eye. She thought about a lot on the way home, hardly saying a word to Riley. She felt gross. Something inside just felt off and wrong, like she betrayed her friend somehow. 

“Riles, listen. You know how Jake…he’s gay?”

“Yeah, what does that have to do with you?”

“What if…would it matter to you if I were?”

“If you were what?” This was going to be even harder than she thought. 

“If I were gay!” Maya could feel herself begin to sweat. The room was much too quiet, and she pleaded Riley silently to say something, but nothing came out. 

“I had this dream, and I kissed someone. A girl someone.”

“Maya, you’re not gay.” Riley laughed. This hurt a little. 

“How do you know that, Riley?”

“Because I know you! I’ve always known you! A dream doesn’t change who you are. You like boys. You like Lucas.”

Ah, Lucas. Proof to Maya that maybe she did like girls, after all. When Maya woulds see Riley with him, she felt such strong jealousy and anger. She thought it was for Lucas. These thoughts about Riley weren’t happening suddenly at all, she was only just beginning to understand them. 

“No, I like Lucas because you like Lucas.”

“Did someone say Lucas?” Lucas, appearing in the doorway, let himself in. “Your dad let me in. You guys seemed weird at school today. What’s up?”

“Now isn’t a good time.” Said Maya, harshly.

“Hey, he can be here if he wants to be.” Riley rose from the window, coming to Lucas’ defense. 

“Riley come on! I’m trying to talk to you!”

“Maya, you’re not gay! Maybe what Jake said just freaked you out a little. That’s okay, you’re not used to it.”

“Whoa! What are we talking about?” Lucas asked, now more interested. 

“That was none of his business!”  
“But he knows you like him, that means you’re not…whatever you think you are. Maya, it’s okay.’

“Maya? What are you trying to say?” Lucas looked at Maya, concerned. 

“She thinks she’s gay.” Riley explained, “She says she only likes you because I like you, which makes no sense! Where is this coming from?”

“I was just jealous. That you found someone else to make you happy, you found a guy, a boyfriend. I thought that’s what I wanted, too, but that’s not what I was feeling.”

“Oh…I see what’s going on.” The girls looked at Lucas, surprised. 

“You do?”

“You weren’t jealous because you liked me, you were jealous because you were afraid you were going to lose Riley.”

“Oh! Maya! Why didn’t you say that a long time ago?” Riley took her seat next to Maya, and placed a hand on her back. 

“I didn’t want to take it away from you. You’re so happy with him, I didn’t want you to feel torn between us, so, I made Lucas have to choose between you and I instead.” There was more that Maya couldn’t bring herself to say. Not in front of Lucas. Not now. 

Riley wrapped Maya in a hug. “You’ll never lose me. Yes, I care about Lucas, and I’m sure I’ll care about a lot of people. But Peaches, I love you. You come first.” Riley held Maya’s chin, and Maya felt herself melting into her hand. Lucas stood back, understanding now what this was all about. He exchanged a knowing look with Maya, and the subject was dropped. 

Maya was right back where she started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Maya opens up to Lucas, and Riley has a talk with Jake.


	6. Girl Meets the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya opens up to Lucas, and Riley has a talk with Jake.

Maya tried to avoid Riley the next day, and Riley- reluctantly- gave her space. After spying on him for hours, Maya finally caught Lucas alone. She wanted to talk to him about what had happened yesterday at Riley's, now that he knew. Or, she thought he knew.  
"Psst...." She whispered. "PSSST! HUCKLEBERRY!"  
"Maya?" Lucas lifted his head from the drinking fountain, and followed the flash of blond hair around the corner. "What's up? How are you, after..."  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Look, Lucas, what do you...know." Lucas sighed, motioning for Maya to sit next to him on a hallway bench.  
"Well, I know that you really care about Riley. I THINK, that maybe those feelings you have are a little confusing. I also think that you lied about having feelings for me. How am I doing so far?" Maya looked into Lucas' eyes. He was cute, but he was right. There was nothing between them.  
"I had to tell Riley that. She was starting to notice something was up, and I panicked. It was the only thing that made sense. Now...now I'm not so sure." Maya looked down to her hands in her lap, and twisted Riley's ring around her finger.  
"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"  
"I tried! Last night, but she didn't really understand. She thinks she already knows me. How can she, when I hardly know myself?"  
Lucas put an arm around Maya's shoulder. "Maya, if there's one thing I know about Riley, it's that she'd love you no matter what you felt."  
"What if it's weird for her? Sleep overs, talking about boys, what if she thinks she can't do those things with me any more? What if her parents knew? God they're like my family, Lucas, I can't lose them either..." For the first time since he'd met her, Lucas saw tears in Maya's eyes. He held her closer, and kissed the top of her hair.  
"I know this must be a lot to hold on to. I'm here for you, Maya." She never felt particularly close to Lucas, but couldn't help but feel touched at how sweet he was being.  
"Thanks, Ranger Rick." They both laughed, and went their separate ways as the bell rang for class.

Meanwhile, Riley had been explaining last night's events to Jake.  
"I just don't get it! She's never even mentioned it before, at all, and suddenly she meets you and think she might be...that she might like girls. But I know Maya! She liked boys before I even noticed them. She says it's because she was afraid to lose me to Lucas, that's why she pretended to like him. But...what does that have to do with liking girls all of a sudden? I'm just SO confused, and now she's not even talking to me!" Jake listened patiently to Riley's ranting, trying not to overstep.  
"Maybe when she saw how accepting of me you all were, she thought...it might be an option for her. That you guys would still love her, no matter who she were."  
"Of course we would! I would, always. I just wish she'd tell me why..." Just then, Riley looked down the hall, and saw Maya snuggling on a bench with Lucas.  
"...What?" Seeing Lucas kiss her so sweetly came as a shock. Those two were hardly even friends! Something was going on, and Riley was about to explode trying to piece it together.  
"It might not be what it looks like," Jake offered.  
"I...don't even know what it looks like."  
"I mean, she might still LIKE guys. The same way she always has, she's just wanting to try something else?" Riley was only half listening, as she watched Lucas and Maya. "What do you mean? So she's not really gay, she's just...thinking about it? I didn't think it was something you could just decide to BE." "Not exactly, she just might not have known she likes girls, too, until now. Maybe she met a girl who made her feel that way, and she's scared of what it might mean." "But it was just a dream...right?" Riley was so worried about Maya, that seeing her with Lucas hadn't even made her jealous. Just even more confused. Was Maya trying to hide a relationship with Lucas? Was she seeing some girl Riley had never seen? Whatever it was, she didn't care. She just wanted things to go back to normal with her best friend, and she wanted Maya to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Riley tries another sit-down with Maya, and Maya makes a bold move that surprises them both!


	7. Girl Meets Whoa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley tries another sit-down with Maya, and Maya makes a bold move that surprises them both!

When Maya climbed up to Riley's window, she was already waiting. She had been sitting there quietly, thinking, since she got home from school. Maya gingerly tapped on the window, something she only did after they had had a fight, which they hadn't exactly had.  
"Come in," Riley gave Maya a faded, tired smile, and scooted over to make room. Maya took a seat, and felt her stomach twisting inside of her. A mix of butterflies and sadness.  
"I missed you today, you know." She felt shy. Something she felt rarely, and never around Riley.  
"I missed you, too." Riley reached over and took Maya's hand. Maya moved only slightly, aware of the sweat on her palm. "Maya, please tell me the truth. All of it. I'm listening, I won't interrupt, I'm here for you." Her voice quivered. Riley was nervous, too. She hated being the reason Maya felt so uncomfortable. Why wouldn't she be honest with her? Wasn't she Maya's best friend? Riley thought for a moment about what Jake said- what if Maya HAD met another girl? Fallen in love, had a new best friend....  
Maya took a deep breath. "Okay. When I presented the picture I painted in class...this girl asked me if you and I were...a couple. I talked about you in my presentation, and anyone could tell how much I loved you. She was just curious, and nice." Okay, she was doing well so far. "It got me thinking about, well, about us. About how when I hold your hand," Maya gestured to the painting, which now hung on Riley's wall, right where she'd promised it would go, "That's how it feels, Riles. Like I'm stronger, and I'm safe." She tightened her grip on Riley. "It feels like fireworks." Maya began to choke, her throat dry as a dessert. Riley wanted to comfort her, but waited patiently, as she promised. "When you met Jake, and he told us...and you didn't even flinch, I thought wow, it would be pretty easy to tell you something like that. If it were anyone else..." Maya's eyes flooded again, and it burned to hold them back.  
"It's okay, Maya. Take your time." Riley was choked up, too. She wanted to take away the hurt Maya was feeling, but for now she had to sit and listen. Let Maya get this off her chest.  
"I talked to Lucas today. I had to clear up a few things about yesterday, what he heard. What I told you. That wasn't the whole story. He was...surprisingly sweet, and understanding. He's a great guy, Riles. He'll make you very happy." Tears fell like raindrops onto Maya's jeans. Riley held her close, not sure what to say. Where was the connection she was missing?  
"Riley, I'm sorry...I know you want me to tell you the truth, but what if you-" Riley took Maya's face in her hands, raising it to meet her eyes.  
"Maya, listen to me! I love you, Peaches! There is nothing, no one- boy or girl, that could come between us. If you have feelings for Lucas, or some girl, then we can make it work! Maya, I'm not going anywhere! You're the best-" But Riley couldn't finish. He face felt wet, and soft all at once. Maya had leaned in, fully, and closed the gap between them. It took Riley a while to realize what was happening. Maya was kissing her. Riley went along, gently. She wanted Maya to finish, if this was what she wanted. When the kiss was over, Maya pulled away, still crying. She turned, and darted out the window before Riley could say a word. Riley raised a hand to her lips, realizing what was happening. The girl Maya had fallen for was her.

"Woah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried writing this! I don't even have an "Up Next" prompt, I'm still in shock!
> 
> Update 6/9: More to come this week!


End file.
